Transformers Prime Part 2
by bird08913
Summary: Skyscraper is no ordinary Cybertronian. She is the twin of the famous Royalblue, and sparkmate of the famous scout Bumblebee. She's pretty famous because of her connections. But that's not the only reason, she is also the one who will save them. But how? Let's find out shall we? OCxBumblbee, Transformers, OC, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime
1. The Battlefront

Chapter 1: The battlefront

 **Author's note: Hey everybody! Here's another story! I was reading some twiformers fanfictions, and then I was reading normal transformers, so I decided I wanted to put an edge to it. I had originally started this idea with my sister, we both wrote one. I have no idea where that is, but it was about us, as Cybertronians. So, here we go.**

 **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO.. HASBRO? I JUST DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS.**

"Sky.. Sky.. SKY!" I jolted up. I looked around and saw nothing but my room. The pictures of the battle replayed in my mind.

"Sky, are you ok?" My sister, Royal, asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Where's bee?" I asked calmly. Bumblebee and me, well, we were sparkmates. We had fought together, we grew up together, we were born -er, created, together.

Then, there was my sister. As always, we shared a spark. We were twins, as you would say. Well, I guess I have to introduce myself. My name is Skyscrape. My sister's name is Royalblue, very uncommon names for Cybertronians.

We could never be apart, or it would, so to speak, tear our minds, until we went pretty much insane. If one got killed, the other would know. Imagine, your spark being literally torn apart.

Anyway, back to the real world!

"He's out scouting. You gonna be ok?" Royal asked me.

"Sure. I'll be fine. How's Side?" I asked. Sidewipe, and Suntreaker, his twin, well… Sunstreaker was killed in the battle. Right now, we live on Earth. With the humans, they seem to take us very well, considering we are 20 feet tall.

"He's doing better.. I guess. He is still broken though. It must be hard, seeing us.. and then he doesn't have his. But, Arcee is making him feel better, miraculously." She said. She hasn't found her mate yet. Although, Optimus and her seem to catch each other's eye.  
We then heard sirens. Oh no.. oh god.. Bee!

I raced outside. I transformed into my alt mode, a dark blue Chevy Camaro 2005, and raced out of the base. I halted when I came to the gates. Outside, there he was. Energon leaking, wires ripped, Bumblebee. Towering over him, Starscream. I transformed into my bot-form, screaming so loud, Cybertron could hear it. Starscream stared in horror at me. I rammed through the gate, and tackled him. I ripped out wires, I ripped off his wings, and took my Katanas and sliced all the way to the spark.

I stared in horror at what I just did when I came to my senses. Slowly, his optics faded until his life was gone.

I stood, and looked up. The Autobots were staring at me. Royal staring at me in utter terror, as she had felt what I just did. I looked behind me and saw bee. I ran to him and saw his optics still had a faint glow to them.

"Bee.. please.. stay with me.." I whispered. Rachet ran over to me and took Bumblebee. He scanned him and turned to me. He shook his head. I sighed in relief, he was going to make it. I got up and went into Alt mode. I drove off, I don't care where, but I was going somewhere.

" _Sky… come on.. Sky. Please, come back.." I heard Royal plead over out connection._

" _No Roy. I killed a bot, I tore out his wires, I stabbed his spark. I'm a monster." I said._

" _You were simply avenging Bee. It was a natural reaction. Please.. Sky!" Royal said._

I debated, and eventually I turned around. When the base came into view, I slowed down. The guards let me in. I drove inside and transformed. I walked to my room and locked my door. I lay down on my bed and closed my optics. I heard a knock on the door and ignored it. It knocked again. I sighed and got up. I opened my door and gasped in shock, there he was. Soundwave.

He grabed me and a teleporter thingy opened and he walked through with me struggling. He was slowly walking toward it, probably because he wanted me to signal my sister.

" _Tell Bumblebee I love him." I said to my sister._

" _Sky..? ..Sky? ..Sky!" I heard her say._

I closed my eyes as we went through. When we got to where we are, We were on Megatron's ship. I looked around in awe. There were decepticons EVERYWHERE. I know, I should be scared and probably fight, but.. You gotta admit.. This place is HUGE!

"Soundwave.. Where have you been? I th-" I heard someone say. I looked from around Soundwave and there he was.. Megatron himself.

"Master.. I have brought an Autobot. She is the one who killed Starscream." I heard Soundwave say.

"Ha! He was killed by this disgraceful thing. Well, he was a weak annoying thing. Anyway, take her to her cell. We will interrogate her tomorrow." Megatron said. Soundwave shoved me forward and I walked calmly. Soundwave was confused, but he kept shoving me. Eventually we made it to an empty cell. I walked inside and sat on the ground.

I closed my optics and focused on the moving ship. I then focused on Bumblebee. I figured, my rage might help me escape, or it might kill Megatron. Either way, I was going to die. I saw his body, it was covered in his Energon, his wires pulled, his fading optics.. It made me kill a decepticon. I opened my eyes and rage filled my body.

I knew Royal would be able to feel it, all the rage even though I had no idea where we were. I screamed, and the whole ship was quiet. I heard guards rushing down the hall, I could feel the shock of their tazer like things.

I punched the side of the ship and I heard thud. I removed my hand there was a hole in the cell. Eventually the guards came, and they saw me. I turned my optics to them, and they stared in shock. I yelled and again, but this time, it was the bars.

I didn't care how much electricity the gaurds were putting into my body, I just kept punching. Eventually, the bars were broken and I jumped through, and took my Katanas, slicing through their sparks. I ran to where Megatron had been, and I went to the control screen thingy. I saw a picture of the base. I pushed a button and a purple thingy showed up next to me. I pushed another button and the coordinates disappeared. The purple thing was fading, but I jumped trough it. When I returned, I was in the middle of our base. Royal was standing in front of me, her face filled with shock. I ran over to her and I almost crushed her with my 'hug' as the humans call.

"Royal!" I yelled. The rest of the Autobots ran into the room, relief shown on their faces.

"Sky.. what happened to you?" Royal said, obviously in shock.

"Oh ya know, the usual Soundwave kidnaps you, you meet Megatron." I said, casually.

"Megatron? He knows the location of our base?" Optimus says.

"I deleted the coordinates. Granted I doubt he doesn't have them memorized." I said. Optimus showed some relief in his eyes. "Wait.. Where's Bee?" I asked frantically.

"Hey Sky." I heard a bot say. I would have 'cried' if I would have. I turned around and I saw Bee. I ran toward him and hugged him. He chuckled and I felt his chest rumble. I looked up at his smiling face. I looked into his blue optics and smiled.

I turned to look at everyone while his hand snaked around my waist.

I took a breath to speak.


	2. Fun Tales

Chapter 2: Fun tales

 **Author's note: Hey guys! So, I really hope that this story will go well. I want me and my sister's work to live on. Although, she would probably do better than me. She's really the writer of the family. But anyway, I do not own 'Transformers' or anything from it, I only own Sky and Royal. K bye! Also, I had no idea that Cybertronians could cry.**

 _I took a breath to speak._

Not that I really needed to, but it makes it more dramatic.

"Ok. I suppose I must start from the beginning. I was in my room when I heard knocking on my door. I ignored it the first time but then it knocked again. I got up from my bed and when I opened the door, Soundwave was there. Ironic right? Why a Decepticon would knock I have no idea, but then he did the hole 'kidnapping' thing and when we got where we were, I was standing in front of Megatron."

"Then, he said he would interrogate me in the morning. Then he had Soundwave take me to my cell. When I got there, I focused on the ship moving, then, I knew that if I thought of Bumblebee and what Starscream did to him, I punched a hole through the wall. Then, the guards came, I punched through the bars and I knocked out- I think -the guards and ran to where Megatron had been. Ironically, there were no other Decepticons around."

"I found the thing that had a picture of the base. I pushed a button, and a purple thingy showed up. I then hit delete on the teleporter and the coordinates disappeared. In then jumped though the portal and came here." I said. Phew, that was a lot.

"Megatron still lives, and knows the location of our base. We must leave, save as much technology as possible and find a new location." Optimus said. Everyone looked at him in awe.

"We cannot leave! Where would we find a new home? With the government that probably wants to kill us?" Arcee said.

"I agree with Arcee." Jack said. I looked at him confused. When had he gotten here?

"We have to leave! Megatron would kill us all if we stayed!" Rachet said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I will stay. My spark has no reason to stay. My life has no value." Royal said. I felt like something stabbed me in the chest.

"No Royal. I will stay, you must all save yourselves. There is something that I must tell you all." Everyone turned to look at me and I sighed.

"I.. am the reason our home is lost." I said. I was on the verge of tears.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The truth

 **Author's note: Hey guys! I am so excited to keep going! How did she destroy their home? Let's find out!**

 **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. Blah blah blah, k bye!**

"W-What? H-h-how?" Rachet stuttered.

"How is that possible?" Optimus said. I sighed. I looked into his optics, stood straight, and removed my arm from Bumblebee's waist.

"I had destroyed the Allspark. I was told that there was something growing inside of it, so, it was my mission, by order of Rodimus Prime, to destroy it with the Allspark. The problem is, a shard of it escaped. It has now burrowed itself inside Earth. That is why I destroyed our home.." I said. My eyes stung with the verge of tears.

"Rodimus was a wise leader. I am sure he had a reason, or a prophecy, to send you on that mission. It is not your fault our home is gone." Optimus said. I chuckled.

"Now you just made comforting words sound horrible. But it truly is," I turned to Bulkhead. "You have every right to destroy me. I'm right here." I said, spreading my arms out like a target.

"H-how?" He asked. I tapped my head.

"Magic, no it's called knowing your teammates." I said. I turned to Royal.

"Roy?" I said. She had her head down, as she tried to avoid my optics. She sighed, and looked at me. I felt a pang of sadness through our connection.

"Your not the only one to be destroyed." She said. I felt her memories hit me like a stack of bricks. I saw how she was there, with me. She had helped, only to let the one shard escape. I looked at her, her purple optics fading to a slight gray.

"Royal.." I said.

"What?" Rachet said with a confused. He had learned everything about twin bonds, but it confused him to see it in action.

"She was there..." I whispered. I met Bumblebee's optics. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I just let myself fall into him, not phasing him at all.

"She was there? Who was there?" Optimus asked, oblivious.

"I was there, I let the shard escape." Royal confessed.

 **So sorry guys! I'm really tired. Hopefully I will post tomorrow!**


End file.
